The Dawn
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Sebelum fajar, tepat saat usianya genap 19, Chanyeol, si pemakan jantung, hanya mempunyai dua pilihan: Ia harus memakan jantung pertamanya, atau mati. Dan ia menemukan jantung yang manis itu berdetak dalam raga seorang gadis lugu bernama Byun Baekhyun. CHANBAEK GS.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**The Dawn**

Penulis: Naya Hasan

Instagram: specialnay

_Sebelum fajar, tepat saat usianya genap 19, Chanyeol hanya mempunyai dua pilihan: Ia harus memakan jantung pertamanya, atau mati. Dan ia menemukan jantung yang manis itu berdetak dalam raga seorang gadis lugu bernama Byun Baekhyun._

* * *

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

**Cast:**

Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun  
Kim Junmyeon (_aka Ar-Leith)  
_Wu Yifan  
Kim Heechul

**Genre:**

Fantasy, Romance, Angst

**Warning:**

**Genderswitch!**

**Rating:**

M untuk adegan dan bahasa yang melibatkan kekerasan dan suspense.

**Disclaimer:**

Fanfiction ini saya tulis sendiri enam tahun silam. Dan waktu itu masih demam-demamnya Twilight, haha. Tulisannya belibet tapi semoga cukup layak baca bagi kalian?

**Dilarang keras plagiat!**

Dan jika ada kritik ataupun saran, tolong sampaikan secara sopan.

* * *

**.**

**PROLOG**

_**Seoul, 2**_**0**_**19**_

"Mulai saat ini… kau milikku."

"Eung?"

Tanpa menunggu reaksinya, aku membenamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, oke? Aromanya terlalu menggoda dan rasa laparku begitu membara.

Dan dia, aku tersenyum menatap mata anak anjingnya yang membulat inosen. Tanda yang kubuat bersinar cerah, kontras di kulit putihnya. Aku telah menandainya. Ia telah menjadi milikku. Dan aku, tidak berencana melepaskannya.

Hingga saatnya tiba, dan aku akan memiliki jantungnya yang manis itu.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**A HUNT**

**.**

**_Harbin, _****_China, 1994._**

Tempat itu berantakan. Atau hancur merupakan kata yang tepat jika bisa disebut begitu. Jika pohon-pohon yang tumbang tak tentu arah, rerumputan yang seperti habis dipakai untuk bergulat, dan darah yang berceceran di rerumputan masih dapat dimasukkan dalam kategori hancur. Ada mayat juga bergelimpangan. Tidak banyak memang, hanya beberapa pria dengan pakaian yang tidak begitu lazim. Keaadannya mengenaskan. Tidak utuh. Tidak ada yang utuh. Ada yang kepala dan badannya terpisah sejauh satu setengah meter. Yang lain lebih banyak mengalami kehancuran sampai tidak berbentuk di badannya. Ada yang semua bagian tubuhnya, seperti kedua tangannya, tercerai berai dan dadanya terbelah. Dari semua itu, yang pasti adalah mereka semua mengalami kerobekan mengerikan di bagian dada dan kehilangan jantung.

Namun masih ada satu orang —yang ini masih muda— yang masih bernapas.

_"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku melindungimu lebih cepat."_ suara jernih seperti angin hangat musim semi yang tiba-tiba saja membelah kegelapan malam itu bersenandung lembut tapi jelas dan tegas. Tidak, bukan senandung sebenarnya, hanya saja oktafnya yang kelewat lembut membuat suaranya terdengar menjadi seperti itu; mengalun anggun seperti melodi. Diiringi kepakan-kepakan lembut yang meyebabkan rerumputan basah sekitar bergoyang pelan, seperti saat-saat di sore musim gugur, dan seolah menguap oleh udara hangat yang mendadak melingkupi mereka, membuat setiap tanaman liar yang bertumbuh di antaranya berubah wangi menjadi setingkat mawar-mawar mahal.

Pria itu mendongak, tidak memerlukan penerangan lebih selain pantulan sinar pucat bulan sabit untuk menampaki objek di hadapannya, karena sosok menyerupai seorang gadis itu seperti memancarkan cahaya aneh dari setiap pori tubuhnya sendiri. Aneh. Karena cahaya itu menyilaukan sehingga mustahil tidak membuat matamu sakit, tapi di saat bersamaan membuatmu semacam… mabuk, sekali menatapnya dan kau tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk melihat benda lainnya lagi.

Pria berpostur jangkung itu masih terlalu lemas untuk bangkit dari posisinya yang tersandar kehabisan kekuatan pada pokok sebatang ek tua, justru membawa manik sendunya bergerilya lagi pada wujud seorang gadis di hadapannya. Benar, gadis! Jika saja ia tidak mengeluarkan cahaya tajam dari tubuhnya, hampir bisa dikatakan begitu, gadis dengan kecantikan tidak bisa dipercaya. Gadis itu masih menggantung di udara mengandalkan kedua sayap lebarnya yang merekah, berwarna tak terdefinisi, antara putih.. namun juga seperti air jernih. Yang jelas semua itu adalah keindahan tak tergambarkan yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul di seindah apapun khayalanmu. Ujung kaki telanjangnya menyapu lembut pucuk rerumputan tapi tidak menginjaknya. Tubuhnya yang tidak besar terbungkus pas oleh sebuah lilitan kain, jalinan yang terlalu rumit untuk dikenali bentuknya, melindungi setiap inchi tubuh bercahaya itu dengan begitu anggun, warnanya sama secara keseluruhan, antara putih dan jernih. Lalu sayapnya… berkali lipat lebih lebar dari tubuh gadis itu sendiri, sehingga sangat memungkinkan untuk menggulung dan melindunginya, jika misalnya ada suatu bahaya mengancam atau sejenis itu, dengan aroma mawar hutan di setiap kepaknya yang tenang.

Dan tatapan itu terhenti di sekitar wajah. Lagi, ia seperti tak habis —tak punya cukup— rasa kagum memandangi setiap gurat yang mewakili kata sempurna terukir di luar batas logika manusia.

Memaksa tersenyum, seperti melupakan nyeri di sudut bibirnya yang membuka jaringan kulit di sana, mengalirkan cairan merah pekat perlahan dan mulai mengering. Ah, memang benar lupa setelah terlalu sibuk merasa takjub pada sosok 'gadis bersayap' di hadapannya.

"Kau datang saja sudah merupakan keajaiban bagiku,"gumamnya, berusaha tersenyum namun justru berakhir dengan ringisan karena bibirnya kembali robek ketika mencoba melakukan itu.

Gadis yang entah dengan alasan apa mengambil wujud tidak cukup tinggi itu balas tersenyum. Oh bukan! Lebih dari itu. Ia… terkikik kecil, memunculkan sebuah lesung pipi kecil di dekat area bibir apelnya serta semburat-semburat merah jambu di seputaran kedua cembung di bawah mata kecil yang sewarna biru safir.

Ia malaikat. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bersifat manusiawi dengan tertawa dan… merasa _malu _seperti itu?

"_Aku adalah penjagamu sampai kau benar-benar menjadi 'yang suci' dan terlindungi karenanya. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan itu menyentuhmu sedikit saja."_

"Sial! Mereka benar-benar mengincar nyawaku!" seru pria itu diiringi batuk yang membuatnya memuntahkan lebih banyak darah.

_"Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi salah satu yang terkuat yang akan memutuskan perjanjian hidup abadi mereka, lalu kaum kami akan segera mengirim makhluk-makhluk terkutuk itu ke neraka. Mereka tentu tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup, tuan calon pendeta…."_

"AKHHH!"

Tubuh pria itu mengejang seketika manakala gadis dengan pakaian putih dan bersinar itu benar-benar menjejakkan ujung kakinya di rerumputan basah, menutup sayapnya yang terkepak lebar hingga menimbulkan desau hangat beraroma rosela ke sekitar, lalu dengan gerakan nyaris tak kentara dan dalam kecepatan tidak masuk akal, ia telah menyingkirkan seluruh lembar pakaian tebal yang membungkus tubuh pria yang nyaris sekarat itu. Membuang benda lusuh dan sudah tak berbentuk itu ke sembarang arah.

Rasa nyeri menguat seiring udara beku yang menyergap kulitnya tanpa ampun, terlebih, daging yang tak seharusnya menganga lebar dan memanjang di bagian dada. Bau karat kian mengental seiring cairan merah pekat yang tak juga berhenti mengalir. Ia kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Mereka hampir saja merobek luka itu lebih luas dan mencongkel jantungnya jika saja tidak segera dihalau sang malaikat dengan cahayanya yang benderang, membuat makhluk-makhluk itu terpaksa memilih bersembunyi ketimbang bertarung dengan makhluk yang disucikan.

_Ar-Leith_ —seluruh penghuni tempat yang manusia menyebutnya sebagai surga memanggilnya dengan nama itu— menarikan jemari halusnya di permukaan kulit dada bidang pria jangkung yang sekarang semakin lemas nyaris tanpa daya itu, beradu dengan tetes-tetes peluh yang ikut membanjiri leher serta seluruh tubuhnya, seakan tak mau kalah dengan cairan merah pekat berbau anyir tadi. Pria itu benar-benar basah oleh keringat dan darahnya sendiri.

"_Tsk. Aku benci melakukan ini, Tuan Wu Yi Fan!"_

Sekejap saja, dengan pergerakan yang tak mampu disadari mata siapapun, bibir apelnya telah berada di atas permukaan tubuh pria itu, mengecup setiap porinya dan sedikit bermain di daerah sekitar luka, menimbulkan erangan yang kian gusar pada pria lemas di depannya. Mungkin ia sudah terlanjur sekarat dan tidak punya waktu lebih banyak untuk bermain-main. _Ar-Leith_ pun mulai menghisap bagian yang menyiksa itu diiringi rintih ngilu yang panjang, lalu berakhir di bibir. Tidak begitu lama, karena tidak butuh terlalu banyak saliva untuk luka yang masih tergolong kecil itu. Ciuman untuk penyembuhan.

Selesai.

Tidak akan ada yang percaya sebuah luka besar dan terlalu dalam pernah tertoreh dikulit mulus kecokelatan milik pria itu.

_"Kau tahu,aku sangat benci seperti ini. Duibuqi_ (Mandarin: Maaf)_ … aku… sengaja membiarkan mereka melukaimu, agar aku bisa melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti tadi. Maafk…"_

Dan satu hal lagi. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, bahkan ciuman lanjutan ini. Namun tololnya ia tidak bisa menolak, separuh dirinya juga menginginkan hal itu teramat sangat ketika Yifan tidak membiarkannya terus berbicara dengan menutup pergerakan mulutnya dengan bibir pria itu sendiri. Lumatan itu di lakukan dengan lembut. Menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin pada apel hangat sang malaikat, cukup lama. Kemudian mulai penasaran untuk mencicipnya sedikit, mencecapnya pelan-pelan hingga dapat dirasakannya asin darahnya sendiri yang masih tertinggal di permukaan bibir itu. Belum puas, memulai lumatan-lumatan lembut yang semakin lama semakin memaksa, meminta akses dari lawannya untuk memuaskan keingintahuannya tentang hal-hal lain dibalik lengkung apel itu, rongga hangat beraroma _(mungkin) kasturi_. Menghisap setiap yang ditemui hati-hati lalu kian menuntut dan semakin tak terkontrol. Ciuman _innocent _yang berubah lapar, dan ganas.

Seorang manusia yang nyaris suci. Dan terlebih, seorang malaikat. Itu tidak seharusnya. Ia sadar benar bahwa ia telah melanggar peraturan langit dengan jatuh ke tingkat paling rendah harga dirinya. Mencintai manusia… seperti manusia.

**"**Sejak Tuhan mengutusmu, aku sudah kehilangan ketaatanku untuk menjadi yang suci," bisik pria itu mengakhiri pergulatan rendahan mereka.

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

**"Bachssszze…"**

Desis mengerikan itu bergema terlalu jelas hingga membuat siapa saja tergidik. Detik berikutnya seekor rubah betina terpental keras hingga menabrak pohon bahkan sebelum siapapun sempat berteriak, dan pohon itu patah seketika. Kawanan rubah lainnya bergerak mundur sambil menggeram pelan, tidak ada yang berani bernasib sama seperti temannya yang malang itu, yang sekarang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa sejak terpental puluhan meter tadi, mudahnya, ia mati seketika. Oh, ia tidak salah apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya seekor _Huli Jing—_rubah berekor sembilan menurut mitos rakyat China—tidak beruntung yang kebetulan berada dalam jarak paling dekat ketika pria dalam balutan jubah hitam di depannya merasa harus mengamuk.

**"****Sudah kubilang jangan ikut! Usiamu belum cukup! Kau mau mati, hah?!"**

Intonasinya berkali lipat lebih menggelegar kini. Para rubah dan apasaja yang mengikutinya tadi semakin berlomba memastikan diri dalam jarak teraman, dan lari memasuki hutan adalah pilihan terbaik bagi bebarapa yang merasa paling pengecut. Semuanya bergerak mundur kecuali seorang pria berjubah sama, orang yang merupakan objek kalimat-kalimat keras itu ditujukan.

**"****Aku hampir merobek jantungnya!****" ** ia menyahut, lebih kalem dan terdengar muda, namun tak kalah mengintimidasi.

Sosok dalam balutan jubah hitam itu mendengus keras, mengakibatkan udara lembab sekitar berubah menjadi udara dingin yang tidak nyaman sama sekali, seperti akan membakar apa saja dalam ruang lingkupnya.

"Ðimitri atau para tetua lain pasti akan menertawai sekaligus menyobekku dengan kelengahan ini," gumamnya tidak senang, lebih kepada diri sendiri ketimbang sosok muda labil yang ia ajak bicara.

Dimitri Ivanov Tolstoy, adalah sosok yang ia benci sekaligus segani selama ini. Dan ia tidak pernah mau jika Dimitri lebih hebat darinya, tidak mau mengakui, tepatnya. Manik matanya yang terbiasa berwarna _almond_ cerah kini berubah merah pekat karena kemarahan, membara seolah dengan begitu ia bisa menghanguskan siapa saja yang lancang menatap. Namun, hal itu sepertinya tidak memberi pengaruh apapun pada pria di hadapannya, pria yang lebih muda tapi tidak lebih kecil yang tengah terduduk tenang di atas ranting rendah bangkai pohon. Ia menyeringai ceria seolah tidak ada pertempuran apa-apa beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Pria itu menurunkan tudung penutup kepalanya, membiarkan temaram bulan menyesap pada kulitnya yang pucat, mengarahkan manik matanya yang legam serupa batu _onyx _ menentang tatapan marah '_saudara'_nya. Tatap yang sama-sama mengerikan, membungkam setiap suara yang mungkin keluar dari bermacam wujud makhluk di perkumpulan itu, bahkan semua berusaha mengunci pikiran mereka untuk tidak berpikir apapun.

"Tunggu satu tahun lagi sampai kau genap berusia sembilan belas kalau kau mau ikut aku berburu sampah-sampah sok suci itu," desis pria bertudung, menyeringai.

"Aku bisa saja sabar jika satu tahun yang kau maksud sama seperti manusia!" pria lainnya berteriak gusar. Dengan sekali lompat ia telah berada dalam jarak intim dengan lawan bicaranya. Yang lainnya hanya melolong pelan, terlalu takut akan ada pertumpahan darah dan daging yang tercabik-cabik disini.

Pria yang masih dibalut jubah besar dan membungkus hampir tanpa cela tubuhnya itu turut menurunkan tudung kepalanya, membebaskan rambutnya yang sewarna matanya dan beraroma _cranberry_. Sekejap saja ekspresi membunuh yang tadi menyelimutinya berubah drastis. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan bibir merahnya yang sensual dan mata _almond_ memikat, rambutnya turut bertransformasi mengikuti warna mata si pemilik, kali ini pirang sebahu.

Sosok iblis yang berubah menjadi… cantik. Pria cantik.

"Bersabarlah adik kecil…"

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

_**Gwangjin-gu, Seoul, 2019**__._

Bunyi benda-benda jatuh tak berhenti berdenting memecah kesunyian pagi yang tenang itu. Benar-benar berisik. Kebisingan kamar itu baru terhenti total ketika seorang gadis bertubuh... errr katakanlah sedikit mungil keluar kamar dalam pakaiannya yang telah lengkap. Jeans biru, kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna _pink_, dan syal kuning. Oh, tidak usah terlalu mempermasalahkan penampilannya yang memang bermasalah, ini bahkan bukan musim dingin. Tapi gadis itu seolah tidak peduli, dengan terburu ia memasukkan cepar-cepat kakinya ke dalam sepatu putih bercorak merah jambu, lalu tiba-tiba melepasnya lagi dengan raut kesal. Terburu-buru kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menimbulkan bunyi ribut lagi, lalu keluar dengan tangan kanan mengapit benda persegi panjang hijau, _paper _hasil begadangnya semalam.

Tangan yang satunya sibuk menjejalkan sepotong roti tanpa selai kedalam mulutnya yang masih penuh. Ia meletakkan _paper_nya disisi, menjejalkan potongan roti terakhir di ujung bibir, lalu mulai sibuk menalikan sepatunya.

Tidak menyadari seorang gadis yang tidak lebih tinggi, dengan kaos tipis putih bergambar bebek tengah memerhatikan aktifitasnya sementara bersandar di samping pintu apartemen gadis berbaju _pink_ itu.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi, Baekhyun_-ah_? Astaga, lihatlah kantung matamu! Sudah kubilang jangan…,"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini, _eonni_!" potong gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyun cepat-cepat bahkan sebelum benar-benar menelan rotinya. Membuat gadis disampingnya memasang wajah semakin tidak mengenakkan. Baekhyun biasanya bukanlah tipe anak tidak sopan yang rajin membantah, ia tidak ingin mendebat gadis manis namun cerewet yang selalu setia menyambangi apartemennya hanya untuk memberi ceramah harian dan memastikan anak itu masih hidup dengan benar. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun merasa tidak punya lebih banyak waktu untuk mendengar kalimat-kalimat peringatan serupa. Ia berjanji akan meminta maaf sepulang kuliah nanti.

"Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibuku."

Masih sempat mem_cebik_kan bibirnya sesaat setelah tali sepatunya terangkai dengan benar. Gadis itu lalu bangkit dan menepuk punggung gadis disampingnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _eonni_…"

Sebelum pamitnya itu dibalas omelan lagi, Baekhyun segera berlari terburu melintasi lorong apartemennya yang tidak bisa dikatakan mewah. Ia juga memang tidak punya waktu untuk bersopan santun saat ini mengingat _Miss_. Park adalah dosen yang tidak pernah toleran soal keterlambatan dan ia hanya punya waktu dua puluh menit dari sekarang.

"_Sudah kubilang, jangan biarkan kegelapan menemukanmu Baekhyunee...," bisik gadis itu dengan mata sayu yang mengantarkan punggung Baekhyun sampai menghilang di balik lift._

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

**A/N: Tadaaa. New FF. Masih prolog. Dan nggak yakin layak baca apa enggak. Tanggapannya, please?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Creature

**CHAPTER 2**

**A CREATURE**

* * *

Jangan tanyakan siapa namaku dan apa jenisku. Aku —kami— bukanlah makhluk yang bersedia susah payah direpotkan dengan istilah 'panggilan' seperti itu. Untuk apa? Toh tidak ada yang akan mendaftarkan ras kami dalam _wikipedia_. Dan menurutmu untuk apa Tuhan atau siapapun itu yang membuat kami 'ada', memberi kami insting untuk dapat memindai satu sama lain? Bukan dengan panggil-memanggil seperti yang manusia lakukan. Nama bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya sampah, kau tahu?

Tapi yah… manusia-manusia sok suci itu menyebut kami dengan sebuah nama kuno menjijikkan, _Shimggun. _Pemburu jantung.

Hei! hentikan menerka-nerka tentang _vampire _dan semacamnya. Aku bahkan tidak percaya makhluk-makhluk barat itu benar ada, kalaupun eksistensi mereka memang nyata, bertaruh saja mereka pasti jauh lebih buruk rupa dari apa yang kalian, kaum manusia bayangkan. Edward Cullen atau siapalah itu hanya imajinasi liar gadis-gadis bodoh tentang pria tampan yang menempelkan mulutnya di lehermu. Tsk, dasar gadis mesum.

Kecuali aku. Khusus untukku kau harus percaya bahwa aku benar tampan. Sangat. Ketampanan yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di benakmu. Ketampanan yang membutakan. Kesempurnaan fisik yang mengacaukan seluruh akal sehatmu. Akh, aku tidak bermaksud… errr manusia menyebutnya narsis bukan? Aku tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja kau perlu tau aku tidak perlu repot menggunakan apapun untuk mendapatkan mangsaku, cukup memunculkan diri dan….

Mereka jatuh!

Terperangkap.

Sukarela menyerahkan dirinya tanpa kuminta, apapun itu para gadis bodoh itu tentu akan senang hati menyerahkannya. Sayang aku bukan bajingan, kami hanya menginginkan satu hal dan itu urgensi yang harus di penuhi, jangan harap kau dapat mengatakan tidak untuk menyerahkan gumpalan hangat, menyentak-nyentak memanggil, kelewat menggiurkan untuk kami abaikan… jantungmu.

Tidak! Jangan berpikir bahwa aku _Huli Jing _apalagi_ Gumiho_. Bukan! Aku tidak sudi. Levelku setingkat lebih tinggi dari 'rubah genit' itu, karena aku—kami—sempurna dalam wujudku yang menyerupai manusia dibanding rubah berekor boros atau binatang aneh apapun. Kami bukan siluman, tidak perlu berubah-ubah dan…. demi setan yang berpesta di pertengahan malam, aku benci jika—misalnya—harus berbentuk hewan-hewan rendahan semacam mereka.

Inilah alasan para pendeta merepotkan itu memberi kami gelar kehormatan '_shimggun_'. satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuakui hanya bahwa kami—maksudku golonganku dan rubah betina itu— sama-sama memiliki ketertarikan luarbiasa, kegilaan, kehausan yang membakar kerongkongan akan jantung manusia.

Yah, terdengar menjijikkan bagimu, bukan? Tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa rasanya dapat membuat kami melupakan apapun. Itu seperti kau tidak makan tiga hari lalu seseorang menawarimu daging panggang yang baru matang hingga aromanya mengepul melesak ke indera penciumanmu. Katakan bagaimana kau dapat menolak airliurmu untuk bekerja? Begitulah aku setiap mendengar detak jantung manusia, bahkan lebih menyiksa. Dan kuberitahu, melihat kalian makan dengan menyendok benda bulat-bulat putih dan lembaran hijau mengerikan itu jauh lebih membuatku ingin muntah.

_Well_, cukup perkenalannya? Aku yakin seratus persen kau tidak akan pernah berminat mengenalku secara langsung meski aku menginginkannya.

* * *

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

* * *

Menatap wajahku yang tak pernah berubah dan takkan berubah untuk ribuan tahun kedepan, bersanding dengan pantulan bulan yang memudar pada permukaan danau yang tenang. Matahari belum lagi terbit, hanya berkas-berkas jingga disebelah timur, seharusnya aku masih belum dapat melihat dengan sebegini jelas jikasaja mataku sama dengan manusia, bukannya lebih mirip milik rubah. Matahari yang terlalu menyilaukan itu bahkan hanya mengganggu fokus pandangku, membuat mataku sakit dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Ah, harusnya aku sudah kembali bersembunyi dan tidur sekarang, matahari benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Berhenti mengagumi diri sendiri. Kau itu bukannya awet muda. Tidakkah kau tahu betapa anehnya wajah agak Tidakkah kau tahu betapa anehnya wajah agak _baby face-_mu itu bersanding dengan badan bongsormu?"

Aku hampir memutar tubuh tatkala desis memuat kalimat menyebalkan itu terlontar mulus tepat dibelakang telingaku. Dari permukaan danau dapat kulihat seringainya yang sok anggun, cih!

"Kau tidak berburu?" tanyaku tanpa benar-benar berminat.

"Kau lihat sendiri."

Detik itu juga ia melemparkan sebuah tubuh agak jauh hingga menabrak pohon lalu terpental ditanah. Kulihat sekilas tubuh gadis itu, telanjang tapi tidak menggiurkan untukku, apalagi dadanya yang sudah berlubang besar dengan banyak sekali darah seolah menutupi bagian-bagian vital. Cantik sebenarnya, rambutnya yang cokelat panjang masih saja memikat untuk ukuran manusia, tapi sayangnya sekarang ia tak lebih dari bangkai yang tak berharga sama sekali. Segera setelah itu anjing-anjing hutan berlarian keluar dari setiap semak, menyongsong makanan segar yang kami sisakan untuk mereka.

"Tidak benar-benar berburu. Ia menyambangiku di jalan tadi."

Orang ini seperti ingin menggodaku dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapu setiap inci gumpalan merah ditangannya yang masih berkedut-kedut pelan, dan hangat. Entah menikmati menggodaku atau memang menikmati makanan penutupnya, ia hanya menggigit-gigit kecil, tidak rakus untuk menelan semuanya dalam satu kali kunyah seperti biasanya.

"Cih, rasanya tidak begitu enak!" ucapnya jengkel, namun tidak cukup tega untuk membuangnya. Memutuskan untuk menelan benda sebesar kepalan tinju itu bulat-bulat.

"Kupikir kau sudah bisa membedakan mana yang pelacur dan mana yang bukan." Aku terkekeh. Tidak cukup pintar untuk menggodaku, bung!

"_Aissh_!"

Ia menjilat mulutnya sendiri untuk membersihkan noda darah yang bahkan tadi sempat meleleh hingga ke dagu. Mengganti ekspresi menjadi lebih serius sekarang.

"Tinggal dua purnama lagi dan usiamu akan genap sembilan belas. Berhentilah bermain-main, segera temukan 'jantung pertamamu'."

Jantung pertama_? _

_Okay! Okay!_ Baiklah. Kami bukan golongan yang mau susah-susah memikirkan nama baru yang aneh-aneh untuk menyebut suatu— aku benci istilah. Tapi 'jantung pertama' rasanya tidak begitu nyaman di dengar? Kurasa aku harus merepotkan diri mencari nama baru untuk hal itu.

Apa yang ia maksudkan adalah persembahan pertama, manusia pertama yang akan kucicipi jantungnya, anggap saja itu semacam pesta _sweet_ _seventeen_ yang perlu kado istimewa, dan aku juga, perlu ritual penting untuk itu. Bedanya, angka istimewa untuk kami bukannya tujuh belas, tetapi sembilan belas. Bukan dengan alasan rumit, hanya sudah ditetapkan begitu.

Kau pasti mulai bertanya.

Ah, baik! Akan ku katakan tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak tertawa. Ini memalukan. Barusaja aku berkoar-koar tentang betapa lezatnya jantung manusia yang bahkan belum pernah aku rasakan. Yah, itu karena aku belum cukup dewasa, belum mencapai usia sempurna sembilan belas tahun yang puluhan kali lipat lebih lama dan membosankan dari yang manusia gunakan.

Dan…

Mendadak aku merasa ngilu hebat ketika ingatan-ingatan itu berputar-putar kembali di pikiranku layaknya rol film.

Sosok yang kutemui semalam. Tidak mengerikan sama sekali… tapi berbahaya! Sungguh. Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang eksistensi membosankanku, tidak pernah aku mencium aroma semanis dan sememabukkan itu. Wangi segar seperti perpaduan pucuk-pucuk _cherry_ yang berembun di pagi hari serta vanilla yang teramat manis, begitu memikat. Kepalaku nyeri hanya dengan memikirkan itu, aroma itu bahkan seperti hadir kembali, aku dapat merasakan aroma yang sama memenuhi indera penciumanku dan itu membuatku hampir gila.

Ah, aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini. Makhluk yang kurasa bergender tidak jelas dan teramat menyebalkan yang berstatus saudaraku itu telah menceritakan banyak. Tentang usiaku yang sekarang rentan dan di penuhi rasa haus. Sebut saja masa puber jika kasusnya ada pada manusia. Aku akan mulai tidak dapat mengontrol diri, hanya rasa lapar teramat sangat ketika mencium detak jantung manusia, adalah hal yang sangat mungkin jika misalnya aku pergi ke kumpulan manusia lalu merobek jantung mereka satu-persatu. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak boleh. Usiaku belum sempurna dan jika aku memaksa mengonsumsi selain jantung babi hutan atau hewan lainnya, aku akan…. hancur. Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu bagian itu karena aku sendiri tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Aku masih teramat mencintai keabadianku.

Sekali lagi kukatakan, masa-masa sekarang ini adalah neraka paling menyiksa sepanjang riwayatku. Hal paling mengerikan kedua setelah… keleburan. Rasanya ingin lari sekarang, tidak sulit untuk menemukan kembali sumber aroma paling sedap itu. Yah, aku harus pergi! Aku sudah tidak sanggup.

Mendadak aku merasa mempunyai kekuatan lebih yang mendorongku melesat segera. Mataku tidak lagi fokus, hanya seperti gelap pekat dan hanya setitik cahaya atau tepatnya suara-suara menggiurkan yang memaksaku untuk mendatanginya saat ini juga. Wajah dan leherku memanas seketika,aku tahu mantera itu tengah bekerja sekarang, membakar sekaligus seperti jutaan volt di setrumkan ke tubuhku, wajahku pasti membiru hebat karena kurasakan seakan-akan ada yang tengah menguliti wajahku hingga keleher, meliuk-liuk mengikuti pola tertentu yang saling tumpang-tindih. Namun detik bersamaan aku tidak terlalu memikirkan seluruh rasa sakit itu karena di fokuskan rasa dahaga teramat sangat yang menyerang kerongkonganku. Benar-benar merasa di ambang batas.

Aku harus menemuinya atau aku akan lebur!

Aku bergerak cepat. Hampir maksudku.

BUAKKK!

Sudah tidak begitu menyadari ketika tubuhku terpental dan menabrak batu besar di pinggir danau. Berdecak sebal merasakan punggungku yang koyak karena benturan keras tadi, tentu saja ini akan sembuh cepat tapi tetap saja rasanya cukup menyakitkan. Aku masih dapat merasakan rasa sakit kalau kau ingin tahu, meski porsinya jauh lebih kecil dari yang manusia rasakan, tapi aku tidak akan mati oleh apapun, meski kalian berinisiatif mencincang halus tubuh sempurnaku.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah menemukannya. Tapi kendalikan dirimu. Bersabarlah, Nak. Perburuan kita baru saja dimulai…"

Ia tersenyum penuh, tapi matanya seperti menyeringai lebar. Manik _almond_ itu mengeruh seperti di tutupi kabut putih. Aku merasakan iblis sepenuhnya, sudah lama tidak muncul sejak kejadian pemburuan pendeta-pendeta waktu itu di Harbin sebelum dia tanpa alasan yang pasti mengajakku untuk melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh, berpindah. Di sinilah kami sekarang dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama tapi bukan baru juga, kota yang penuh dengan gemerlap manusia-manusia brengsek; Seoul.

* * *

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

* * *

**_The dawn. A while before…._**

Aku hanya sedang menghabiskan malam biasa-biasa-sajaku, menonton lima orang pria berbadan kekar yang memperkosa seorang gadis muda, menggilirnya sampai gadis itu benar-benar habis, mati pasti merupakan pilihan lebih baik baginya. Ah, tentu saja aku tidak berminat untuk repot-repot menolong, aku bukan sesuatu yang berhati baik. Dan memangnya aku punya hati? Haha, tentu saja tidak.

Menyenangkan berkeliaran malam-malam dan menyaksikan peristiwa sejenis ini yang semakin marak saja terjadi. Pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, semuanya mungkin membuat setiap manusia bergidik. Lain halnya dengannya, bagiku itu adalah seni yang begitu indah. Kudengar jantung gadis itu berdenyut melemah diantara erangan paraunya. Inilah satu-satunya hal yang kusukai, mendengar detak tak berdaya itu. Sayang sekali aku harus setengah mati menahan gejolak dahagaku. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi! Aku akan menghabiskan separuh isi bumi kalau perlu!

Sesaat angin berhembus memecah konsentrasiku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aroma lain masuk, mengepungku, aroma yang teramat kental meski aku tau jaraknya tidaklah dekat. Seperti _vanilla, _tidak, lebih manis dan menggiurkan. Tidak sadar siapa pemilik aroma terlezat itu, ketukan jantungnya yang tenang dan hangat memenuhi kepalaku sesaat berikutnya. Menuntunku begitu saja untuk bergerak dalam kecepatan maksimalku —yang tentu saja tidak manusiawi— hingga tidak sampai sedetik aku sudah menemukannya, berdiri dihadapannya.

Permainan bodoh macam apa lagi ini?!

Aku menatap bocah itu dengan ekspresi terkejut tak kasat mata. Berulang kali meyakinkan diri bahwa manusia yang tak lebih tinggi dari daguku ini adalah benar manusia, bukannya salah satu dari makhluk fantasi sejenis kami namun tidak terkutuk, mungkin seperti dewi-dewi atau semacamnya. Fisiknya memang begitu, rapuh, manusiawi sekali. Tapi demi yang mengawasiku di antara kegelapan, ini tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana mungkin aroma semanis ini berasal darinya? Detak jantung yang lembut dan teramat menggoda itu miliknya? Dan demi apa saja, dia…. cantik. Konstruksi paling indah yang pernah kutemukan.

Bukannya aku lupa bahwa aku juga mengenal satu makhluk yang tidak dapat terkategori sebagai tampan atau cantik yang selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai yang tercantik diantara setiap makhluk, satu derajat di atas manusia. Ia sepertinya salah besar, makhluk yang satu ini… dia manusia. Oh, _shit_! Aku tidak percaya seorang anak ingusan berhasil membuatku mengakui betapa 'indah'nya ia, dan terlebih… terlihat mencolok begitu rapuh, hanya bocah kecil! Astaga! Siapa yang telah lancang menghadiahi kedua bolamata kecil berbinar itu? Mata yang mengingatkanku pada anak anjing. Mata yang sekali menatapnya lalu kau… _damn_! Kau terjebak. Lalu hidung kecil yang sesuai porsinya. Dua benjolan tidak jelek di kedua pipinya, menggembul sama rata. Terakhir, bibir tipis sewarna merah apel dengan bentuk yang membuat siapa saja harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menempelkan mulutnya disana.

"M-maaf. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Kutangkap kilat ketakutan di matanya yang membulat, sekilas mata itu mengingatkanku pada kaum _Gumiho _yang angkuh terhadap pesona mereka memikat para pria hanya dengan sekali tatap mata bulat bening mereka, sialnya itu tidak menarik minatku sama sekali, walaupun mereka telanjang di hadapanku, itu tidak akan berhasil. Namun entah kenapa manik _innocent_ ini menyita sedikit perhatianku.

Manik cokelat menakjubkan itu mengecilkan pupilnya demi menampakiku dengan jelas, tapi tentu saja mata manusia yang sangat terbatas itu tidak akan mampu. Dapat kudengar juga hentak jantungnya yang semakin cepat, napasnya terhembus lebih banyak dan cepat membentur leherku, sungguh hangat. Menggoda. Aku merasa seperti akan mati terbakar jika terus fokus pada bunyi detak jantungnya yang terlalu kencang.

Manusia…, tentu saja mereka mudah sekali merasa takut. Mereka bahkan adalah makhluk hidup paling rapuh yang pernah kutemui.

"Tuan?" tanyanya lagi. Aroma stroberi menguar ketika ia berbicara. Manis. Seluruh wajahnya jelas-jelas mencampurkan ekspresi bingung dan waspada.

Aku bergerak memperpendak jarak antara aku dan sosoknya yang sebenarnya sudah pendek, membiarkan aroma manis itu menguat berkali lipat dan menghantam sistem inderaku sekacau-kacaunya. Aku menahan napas.

"Mulai saat ini… kau milikku."

"Eung?"

Tanpa menunggu reaksinya, aku bergerak dalam kecepatanku sehingga sebelum ia bahkan sempat mengerjap, aku telah melucuti jaketnya begitu mudah, merobek kaus tipisnya, dan menempelkan bibirku di ceruk lehernya. Aku bukan sedang bermaksud mencari pangkal nadinya seperti yang manusia percaya para _vampire _lakukan, aku bukan peminum darah. Hanya…seperti yang kukatakan tadi, menjadikannya milikku. Dengan begitu aku bisa sedikit mengatasi obsesiku yang mendadak meluap-luap untuk memilikinya, agar tidak ada satu makhluk hidup pun yang berani menjauhkannya dariku setelah ini, karena tiba-tiba saja aku merasa memiliki kebutuhan mendesak untuk dekat-dekat dengannya dan terhubung padanya. Sedikit menggigit kulit halus—sangat halus— itu, menghisapnya cukup lama. Mungkin ini akan terlihat aku sebagai pria bejat yang sedang mencoba melampiaskan nafsuku atau bagaimana. Persetan! Hal semacam hasrat seksual jenis itu tidak terjadi padaku, setidaknya saat yang memenuhi otakmu hanya rasa haus dan lapar yang parah, seperti sekarang.

Sebenarnya aku hampir saja melumat keseluruhan anak itu, merobek-robek dada dan rusuknya atau mencabiknya seperti remah kertas bukanlah hal yang sulit, akal sehatku nyaris rusak seketika ketika menyentuhnya—menandainya— jika saja aku tidak segera merasa tertampar.

Yah, si Tuan-sok-cantik itu sengaja menanamkan di tubuhku semacam segel, atau jimat? Atau terserahlah! Yang jelas sesuatu yang terkutuk itu berbentuk mirip tatoo dengan ukiran rumit menghias seputaran wajahku bagian kiri, memanjang hingga ke leher. Tidak terlalu kasat mata sebenarnya, para _gumiho _saja tidak akan menyadarinya jadi ini tidak berpengaruh pada ketampananku sama sekali, hanya saja ukiran merepotkan ini akan berubah warna menjadi biru pekat seperti cairan tinta jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, atau tepatnya jika aku mulai berbuat kesalahan dengan kehilangan kontrol diri untuk tidak sabar memangsa manusia. Dan bagian menyebalkannya adalah, tato ini cukup menyakitkan ketika menegurku.

Jadi aku cukup merasa puas dengan _tanda_ yang kutinggalkan di permukaan kulitnya. Bertaruh, racunku tidak akan hilang dengan apapun kecuali aku sendiri yang menghapusnya. Kuperhatikan sejenak tanda merah keunguan berbentuk sabit tersebut, mendadak aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiku. Rasanya bangga! Haha. Kupastikan tidak akan ada suatu makhluk apapun berani menyentuh anak ini kalau masih ingin selamat berurusan denganku.

Pandanganku berpindah pada sebentuk wajah mungilnya yang terlihat syok dengan perlakuanku. Merasa bahwa aku perlu waktu lebih lama untuk memuaskan diri menatapnya. Di luar dugaan ketika tanganku bergerak sendiri membelai pipi berisinya yang masih saja membuatku takjub, teramat halus. Dia pasti adalah makanan paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada. Dan aku makhluk terkutuk paling beruntung karena akan mendapatkannya. Sebentar lagi.

"Sampai jumpa, jaga dirimu," bisikku sebelum segera menghilang dengan lompatan-lompatan panjang di antara gelapnya malam yang mulai mengabur.

Fajar sudah dekat.

* * *

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

* * *

**Heuuu membosankan ya, kek banyak banget penjabarannya.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mark

**CHAPTER 3:**

**A MARK**

* * *

Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menatap wajahku lama-lama di depan cermin seperti sekarang, wajahku tidak akan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mirip Song Hye Kyo, Red Velvet's Irene, Kate Midleton atau siapalah yang melambangkan kecantikan seorang perempuan. Aku masih mirip Byun Baekhyun seperti hari kemarin, tidak ada perubahan kasat mata kecuali... ah, aku masih tidak percaya benda ini benar ada, bukan hanya mimpi yang kupikir akan hilang jika aku terus memelototinya pada pantulan cermin, nyatanya masih sama.

Aku menyentuh leherku, menekan satu bagian yang semenjak tadi tak pernah luput dari fokus pandangku. Merasa ngilu seketika itu juga. Ah, tapi bukan itu hal yang paling membuatku tidak nyaman, masalahnya adalah benda ini… sebuah tanda merah keunguan dan sangat mencolok yang bertengger nyaman di leherku, _kissmark._

Tadinya aku berharap ini semua hanya semacam ilusi karena rasa kantuk dan lelahku yang berlebihan, bahwa aku… hampir diperkosa oleh lelaki asing yang bahkan aku tidak mampu melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Aku bergidik ngeri. Hatiku lagi-lagi berdenyut takut seperti membangkitkan trauma halus, kejadian itu masih terasa begitu nyata saat orang itu melumat kulit leherku dan menghisapnya kuat, seakan ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Juga menggigitku, aku merasa sesuatu yang tajam menembus kulit leherku. Tapi… tidak ada luka sama sekali. Hanya tanda keunguan yang mencolok mata. Sedikit aneh, tentu saja. Haha, lucu. Apa aku barusaja membayangkan tentang _vampire_?!

Jantungku terlanjur mencelos, seperti kehabisan tenaga untuk terus berdetak saat itu, hanya memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu melihat apa yang terjadi, hanya menebak-nebak bagaimana nasibku berikutnya.

Aneh sekali aku seperti tidak punya daya untuk melawan orang itu, justru pasrah menerima seluruh perlakuan kurangajarnya —melumat leherku—. Apa aku lupa bahwa aku sudah sedikit banyak tahu teknik-teknik Martial Arts, aku bahkan sekarang rajin belajar Hapkido bersama Kris, tapi aku… dengan bodohnya diam saja?! Baik, aku memang lupa dan aku memang sangat bodoh waktu itu.

Orang itu melakukannya terlalu cepat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa membuat otakku berpikir. Secepat ia menghentikan semuanya kemudian, membuatku tersentak lagi, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan pertama. Sempat kudengar ia mengerang kesakitan sebelum benar-benar menarik diri dariku.

"_Sampai jumpa, jaga diri…"_

Napasnya yang hangat —kelewat hangat— menggelitik pucuk telingaku. Dan kalimatnya itu, seperti dia justru ingin melindungiku anehnya. Aku membeku, nyaris atau mungkin memang sudah seperti idiot yang tidak mampu menyadari apapun bahkan ketika ia seperti lenyap tak berbekas dari hadapanku. Seperti… dia tidak pernah ada, tidak lebih dari khayalanku saja.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat dan membuang semuanya seperti gumpalan pada permukaan cermin, menimbulkan kabut disana sehingga menghalangi pantulan wajahku sendiri. Kuraba bagian berwarna ungu cerah itu sekali lagi yang segera membawakan rasa nyeri menyentak. Sakit, sangat sakit. Oh, jadi itu nyata? Pria itu benar ada?

Mendesah seperti sekarang rasanya sama sekali tidak membantu tapi bodohnya tetap saja kulakukan berulang kali. Seharusnya aku menuruti Junmyeon _eonni_. Wanita itu, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali sebelum secara tiba-tiba ia menjadi tetanggaku beberapa bulan lalu dan serta-merta bersikap sok akrab. Aku tidak keberatan tentu, justru senang, hanya saja orang itu… berlebihan, menurutku. Ia melarangku keras untuk keluar malam hari, dengan alasan apapun, bahkan ketika larut malam aku merasa lapar dan tidak ada makanan sama sekali, ia lebih memilih lari ke sebuah kedai makanan di seberang apartemen untuk membelikanku bubur daripada menyuruhku yang sedang baik-baik saja untuk pergi sendiri. Bahkan ia biasanya sangat berisik masuk ke kamarku selepas jam makan malam hanya untuk memaksaku agar cepat tidur. Ya, ya, aku sadar Junmyeon _eonni_ adalah orang yang sangat baik, keterlaluan baik. Ketulusannya memperhatikanku terlampau akut, benar-benar menyaingi ibuku. Oh, bahkan ibuku hanya menelpon dua atau tiga hari sekali dari Bucheon untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabarku, kesehatanku, kadang tentang kuliahku, atau hal normal lainnya, bukannya wanita itu yang panik melebihi apapun ketika aku melewatkan sarapanku atau aku begadang menyelesaikan tugas makalah. Hei, aku ini sudah dewasa bukannya anak kecil!

Dia pasti akan mencincangku sampai halus jika tahu semalam aku baru pulang dari rumah Minseok bersama Kyungsoo sahabatku sekaligus teman sekelompokku pukul empat pagi karena setumpuk tugas kelompok untuk kelas _linguistik_ yang benar-benar menyiksa dan harus selesai hari itu juga. Kami terpaksa mengerjakannya sepanjang malam di rumah Kyungsoo karena tidak mungkin gadis itu yang mendatangi tempatku, orang tuanya terlalu protektif, lagipula rumahnya juga berjarak lebih dekat dengan rumah Minseok sehingga terpaksa aku yang mengalah. Kyungsoo menawariku untuk mengambil sedikit sisa waktu sebelum kelas pertama kuliah dengan beristirahat di flat-nya, tapi aku berkeras untuk pulang, mandi, berganti pakaian dan sedikit menenagkan pikiranku yang benar-benar kusut oleh semua teori pembobol otak itu. Lagipula kupikir memangnya apa yang akan kutemui di jalan pada dini hari? Hanya segelintir orang mabuk yang sepertinya mudah saja di tumbangkan dengan sedikit pengetahuan beladiri yang kumiliki.

Nyatanya aku salah! Sebuah kebetulan yang benar-benar buruk! Beruntung dia hanya menciumku, walau aku yakin ia bisa melakukan apasaja padaku yang saat itu benar-benar terlihat dungu. Hanya sebuah _kissmark_, tapi Junmyeon _eonni _atau lainnya tentu saja tidak boleh melihat ini.

Menggelikan!

Seorang gadis kuper… dengan _kissmark _terlalu dalam dan mencolok di lehernya. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya Byun Baekhyun?! Kau bahkan tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan pria mana pun. Lalu siapa yang memberimu tanda semengerikan itu?! apa selama ini kau hanya pura-pura polos dan justru menjadi simpanan pria-pria tua mesum?! Aku menggeleng cepat, berharap simulasi-simulasi yang semakin buruk itu segera enyah dari kepalaku.

Merapikan lagi letak kerah kemejaku, sebenarnya itu cukup untuk menutupi tanda menjijikkan ini. Tapi aku terlalu takut mengambil resiko, kuputuskan mengacak kembali lemari pakaianku dan segera menyambar sebuah syal berwarna kuning cerah lalu melilitkannya di leherku yang terbuka. Tidak lagi sempat memikirkan apakah syal kuning itu cocok untuk kemeja merah muda yang sedang kupakai, apalagi untuk mengait-ngaitkannya dengan hawa sekarang. Musim semi yang sedang mendekati musim panas, benar?

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

Kim Minseok nyaris tersedak dari sebotol _yoghurt _di tangannya begitu melihatku memasuki kelas. Wajahnya yang kurus dan sedikit kelihatan bodoh, semakin terlihat konyol ketika ia membuka mulut dengan tatapan lebar yang kebingungan dan sepertinya belum berpikir untuk menutup itu. Sesaat berikutnya tawanya terdengar paling keras diantara gelak seluruh isi kelas lainnya, seperti mereka akan meledakkan fakultas ini dengan tawa berlebihan itu. Dan bertaruh saja, kalau Zitao tidak sedang memegangi pundaknya, anak itu pasti sudah jatuh berguling-guling di lantai dan tertawa sampai suaranya habis.

Aku menatap diriku panik, sedikit menyesali pilihan warna pakaian yang kugunakan, atau rambutku yang mungkin kusut dan tak tentu arah karena lupa menyisirnya dengan benar tadi pagi. Apa yang salah sih? _Aissh_, tapi biasanya kan mereka tidak terlalu memedulikan penampilanku? Hanya sesekali saja seperti saat kemarin aku memakai kaus kaki futsal untuk kuliah. Atau ketika kemarin aku mengenakan sweter tipis dan celana selutut yang kemudian mereka sebut pakaian olahraga.

Puas melihat tawa mereka dan merasa dipermalukan, aku menarik napasku dalam. Tenanglah Byun Baekhyun, tak apa, mereka bukan bermaksud mem_bully_mu atau sejenisnya. Mungkin kau orang yang terlalu lucu, itu saja! Ucapku dalam hati menyemangati diri sendiri. Segera mengarahkan mataku untuk menemukan kedua temanku. Dengan segera aku menemukan Minseok yang melambai begitu bersemangat kearahku, tepat di belakangnya di bagian paling pojok adalah Kyungsoo, gadis mungil berambut cokelat pendek itu tengah duduk menyender pada dinding, mengangkat wajah telurnya untuk tersenyum padaku setelah sebelumnya ia seperti sedang sibuk mengecek _paper _dan laporan yang kami kerjakan semalam. Aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya sambil berdoa semoga anak bernama Jongdae itu tidak memuntahkan _yoghurt_ yang tadi diminumnya kemana-mana karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Juga, membalas senyum Minseok dengan senyumku yang ia selalu mengatakan itu sangat manis, gadis itu selalu berlebihan, jadi jangan heran. Ah, Kyungsoo dan Minseok adalah sangat sedikit dari sekian banyak anak di fakultas elite ini yang mau menyapa dan berteman denganku. Aku tidak seburuk itu kurasa, hanya mengalami kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi pada orang lain, tidak tahu juga kenapa. Hanya dua orang inilah yang ketika aku pertama masuk sudi menegurku, jadi wajar saja aku hanya bisa dekat dengan mereka, Minseok yang agak bawel, nyaris mirip Junmyeon _eonni_ dan Kyungsoo yang lebih pendiam tapi sangat perhatian.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih ada yang kurang?" tanyaku sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Dia masih berumur sembilan belas tahun?! Bagaimana bisa?" sebelum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, telingaku telah lebih dulu mendengar pekikan tidak asing. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk sekedar mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara Rose dan teman-temannya yang memang suka berisik.

"Aku sudah mengecek kesemuanya, rasanya tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperbaiki," Kyungsoo menyahuti dengan suara pelan dan kelihatan masih konsentrasi membolak-balik _paper _sepertinya melakukan pengecekan ulang untuk memastikan ucapannya. Aku mengangguk.

"Entahlah, katanya dia murid yang sangat jenius, tamat SMA sebelum berumur tujuh belas." Jisoo menyambung pembicaraannya dengan teman sekelompoknya, Rose dan— aku tidak pernah menyukai menyebut nama ini, Jennie.

"Dan yang paling penting, dari gosip yang kudengar, katanya dia itu tampan sekali!"

"Haaah, apakah dia akan mengikuti kelas yang sama dengan kita? Ah! Semoga saja! Dan semoga dia mau dengan seorang _nuna__**[1]**_berusia dua puluh dua sepertiku!" Jisoo berdoa heboh.

"Jangan bermimpi kalian! Dia itu akan menjadi milikku," ucap Jennie dingin seperti ingin menyudahi obrolan itu.

Aku juga tidak begitu tersadar bahwa aku sedang menyimak pembicaraan mereka yang tidak penting itu. Setiap hari membicarakan anak laki-laki. Kemudian menjadi sedikit terkejut saat merasakan Minseok menepuk pundakku.

"Ini sudah hampir sempurna. Kau jenius sekali, Baekhyun_-ah_!" sambar Minseok bersemangat, hampir terdengar seperti berteriak. Ia bahkan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang menghadapku tanpa khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada punggungnya hanya untuk tersenyum lebar seraya mengacungkan dua jempol tepat di depan wajahku.

"Tapi… tunggu! YAK! Penampilanmu semakin aneh saja! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sebaiknya cepat-cepat kau lepas syal kuning anehmu itu_._ Kau membuatku ingin tertawa dengan…"

Spontan aku menepis tangan Minseok ketika ia hendak melepaskan syal dari leherku, gadis itu tersentak kaget dengan memelototkan mata bulatnya. Sedikit takut melihat sikap tiba-tibaku.

"A-aku sedang flu. Aku nyaman dengan syal ini!"

Aku tidak pandai berbohong, tapi kurasa yang tadi itu cukup masuk akal sehingga Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungku, lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. Sementara Minseok memilih mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memutar tubuh lagi menghadap posisi yang benar dimana papan tulis berada.

Dan kedatangan _Miss_ Park kedalam kelas pada tepat pukul delapan pagi semakin membuatku lega.

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah _Miss _Park memasuki kelas serta memulai kuliah panjangnya tentang _neurolingustic_, suasana di dalam kelas mulai dipenuhi oleh _Wernick _dan teorinya tentang pengolahan bahasa dalam otak, semacam itulah… _Aissh, _tidak tahu! Hari ini aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan benar, pikiranku terus direcoki kejadian dini hari tadi secara berulang. Siapa pria itu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti penasaran padanya? Seharusnya aku merasa jijik, kan? Oke, itu memang sebuah pelecehan dan aku harus cepat melupakannya. Ya Tuhan!

BRAKKK!

Suara berdebum yang kali ini sedikit lebih keras dari sekedar mahasiswa terlambat—yang masuk takut-takut—seperti biasanya, berhasil menyentak perhatian lebih dari separuh kelas, termasuk aku. Mengangkat kepalaku yang sedang menekuni buku tebal linguistik secara refleks, hanya terdorong rasa penasaran untuk memastikan siapa murid tidak sopan yang membanting pintu seperti tadi.

Dan…

Aku bisa mendengar seluruh gadis di kelas ini menahan napas mereka sendiri demi agar tidak berteriak histeris atau hal gila lainnya.

Pria yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu… errrr… ah, tampan! Setidaknya kata itu yang paling mendekati untuk mendeskripsikan ketampanannya yang tidak manusiawi. Desas-desus yang kudengar akan ada seorang mahasiswa baru dari Moscow datang ke kelas ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir apakah pria-pria di sana memang setampan ini? Kau mungkin akan sulit memompa oksigen ke dalam paru-parumu hanya dengan menatapnya dua detik! Aku tidak bohong, dia benar-benar membuat semua orang merasa bermimpi dengan menemukan kesempurnaan paras se-tidak-masuk-akal itu.

Aku maklum saja dengan para gadis penggosip yang mulai kehilangan kata-kata mereka, hanya membekap mulutnya seperti patung dengan wajah pucat membiru. Atau para gadis kutu buku yang lebih malang, pria itu tidak boleh berada dalam radius lima meter dari mereka atau gadis-gadis kelewat pemalu itu akan bergelimpangan pingsan dengan hidung mimisan. Aku berlebihan? Tidak jika kau yang duduk di sini dan menatap sosok itu langsung. Ah, ya, jangan lupa siapkan kantung oksigen jika kau berminat untuk mencobanya.

Bahkan para pria pun bisa saja memilih membelokkan jalan hidup menjadi gay demi pria menyilaukan tersebut. Semuanya menjadi melebihi logika sekarang.

Mataku masih tidak bisa lepas menatapnya. Aku tidak tahu alasan untuk hal yang satu ini. Mungkin, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis-gadis tukang pamer kaki itu? _Ough_, sadarlah, Byun Baekhyun! Kau itu lebih hebat dari mereka, akan lebih sukses dari mereka, karena kau itu istimewa, aku tidak akan seperti mereka yang menggantungkan hidup pada kotak make-up itu. Aku berbeda, yah, hanya demi agar menghibur diriku sehingga berhenti berpikir aku tidak akan sanggup seperti gadis-gadis elite itu yang jauh-jauh ke Paris hanya untuk membeli sepatu.

Pria itu… memiliki postur ideal yang dalam jarak bagaimanapun tetap saja menawan. Aku langsung dapat menyimpulkan ia seorang yang modis dengan kaus putih yang dilapis jaket denim Tommy Hilfinger dan celana berwarna kakhi yang serasi, dilengkapi _sneaker _Balenciaga yang aku tahu harganya tidak main-main. Rambutnya hitam legam, ditata membentuk koma di salah satu sisi. Dan jangan lupakan soal wajahnya yang… apa aku tadi sudah bilang? Ia terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran manusia. Sudah tidak perlu kujelaskan lebih panjang lebar, bukan, bagaimana ukuran hidung, bibir, dan bentuk wajahnya? Jika kau pergi ke klinik untuk melakukan operasi plastik, maka wajah yang kau inginkan adalah persis seperti miliknya. Tipikal wajah yang membuat orang lupa untuk melihat hal lainnya.

Namun mungkin kau harus berpikir ratusan kali untuk berani menatapnya terus-terusan sampai matamu juling. Pasalnya, dalam jarak dimana dia berada di dalam kelas sementara aku di pojok ruangan paling ujung pun, dapat kurasakan tatapan mengerikan dari sorot mata gelapnya yang terlampau tajam. Ditambah dengan kulitnya yang sepucat salju, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti pahatan porselen mahakarya seniman berselera seni paling mutakhir, yang tentu saja memiliki obsesi tentang _vampire_ dan kawanannya. Malaikat kematian sepertinya adalah hal yang paling cocok untuk mewakili pria itu.

"Aku terlambat, ya?" Pertanyaan—atau lebih mirip pernyataan— itu meluncur ringan dari mulutnya semudah seperti sedang memesan semangkuk ramen di kantin, tapi kali ini ditujukan untuk _Miss_ Park!Astaga! Apa dia tidak merasa menyesal karena terlambat sedikit pun? Dan… huh, mungkin dia belum sadar singa betina macam apa _Miss_ Park itu.

"Ah? Ah, ya…."

Hei, apalagi ini? Bahkan _Miss_ Park yang sudah tidak muda itu tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah. "Tak apa karena kau mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Moscow itu, kan? Selamat datang!"

Ya Tuhan! Aku hampir tidak percaya wanita baya yang terlalu peduli dengan etika itu mendadak berubah menjadi… genit? Aku yakin ia bahkan tadi sempat melirik mejanya yang terbuat dari kaca dan dapat digunakan sedikit untuk bercermin guna memastikan tatanan rambutnya baik-baik saja.

"_Ye_. _Kkamssahamnida, Saem__**[2]**__._" Pria itu membungkuk sedikit—sangat sedikit. Bahasa Koreanya cukup— ah, sangat bagus.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol," ujarnya terlihat gugup, lalu beralih menatap murid-murid. "Kenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol. Dia katanya besar di Moscow. Tolong bersikap baiklah padanya. Dan Park Chanyeol, Silahkan duduk."

Park… Chanyeol? Namanya Chanyeol? Nama yang bagus, pantas untuk wajahnya yang tampan keterlaluan itu. _God!_ apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?! Aku tidak sedang terpesona juga, kan?

Dia memang tampan. Terlalu. Karena itu aku tidak boleh bermimpi apa-apa tentang pria setampan itu. Aku menggeleng kepalaku cepat, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiranku yang mulai melantur dengan mengalihkan pandangan. Kulihat Kyungsoo disampingku yang terlihat cemas sekaligus seakan tidak bisa bernapas, matanya membulat melebihi ukuran normal, dan tangannya yang penuh keringat gemetaran memegangi buku.

Astaga! Apa efek murid baru itu sebesar ini? Aku bahkan yakin ekspresi Kyungsoo seperti akan memakan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sedikit ragu kuikuti arah pandangnya dan tidak sampai sedetik kemudian nyaris melakukan hal yang sama.

Park Chanyeol… pria itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan kami. Astaga! Sejak kapan?!

"Kau…," telunjuknya menuding-nuding tepat di depan hidung Kyungsoo sehingga aku harus memegangi pundak gadis itu jika tidak ingin ia merosot pingsan. "Pindahlah. Itu tempatku," putusnya dingin dan itu bukan permintaan sama sekali melainkan perintah.

Apa?! Aku terlonjak kaget, memutar bolamataku saking tidak percayanya dengan ucapan pria ini barusan, sama dengan yang dilakukan puluhan pasang mata lain termasuk kedua mata bulat lebar _Miss _Park.

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

**A/N: Komentarnya, mungkin?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Newcomer

**CHAPTER 4:**

**A NEWCOMER **

Baekhyun menatap papan tulis dengan tidak fokus sementara tangannya menggenggam sangat erat sebuah pulpen dengan bulu-bulu berwarna _pink_ mencuat di ujungnya. Mencatat dengan cepat apasaja yang di ucapkan Miss Park tanpa benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang ia tulis. Ia tidak lagi menggubris biji-biji peluh yang perlahan menuruni pelipisnya, sangat mengganggu sebenarnya, tapi siapa yang akan peduli sekarang?! Kau hanya perlu memikirkan keselamatanmu semenjak seluruh siswi di kelas berubah menatapmu iri, dan membunuh! Bagaimana bisa mereka tetap merasa iri pada seorang Byun Baekhyun, gadis kutubuku yang notabene tidak akan dilirik pria manapun?! Ah, mungkin Baekhyun yang terlampau manis bahkan melebihi mereka adalah pengecualian, terlebih anak baru itu yang lebih memilih menyingkirkan orang lain untuk dapat duduk di sisinya. Lalu sepanjang pelajaran menatapnya tanpa kedip seolah tidak ada apa-apa di situ, tidak ada papan tulis, Miss Park atau siswa lain, benar-benar tidak ada lagi yang pantas dilihat selain gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Ia telah masuk daftar orang nomor satu yang paling ingin disingkirkan oleh kamus setiap gadis di ruangan itu.

Pluk!

Entah bagaimana buyarnya konsentrasi Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan pulpen di tangannya hingga berguling ke samping dan jatuh tepat di bawah mejanya ketika ia baru saja akan menyalin sebuah paragraf baru dari papan tulis, entah apa. Bunyi yang cukup —atau sebenarnya banyak— menyentak perhatian seisi kelas sehingga Baekhyun serta merta membungkuk meminta maaf dalam posisi masih duduknya, lalu mulai meraba-raba dimana kira-kira pulpen itu berada. Itu niatnya sebelum sedetik kemudian justru menemukan Chanyeol telah berjongkok di sisinya, mengacungkan benda silinder panjang berwarna merah muda; pulpen milik Baekhyun.

Sambil tersenyum. Atau menyeringai? Apapun! Yang jelas hal itu sukses membuat setiap makhluk yang memiliki orientasi ketertarikan pada kaum Adam, utamanya makhluk tampan yang satu itu, harus merogoh saku mencari _inhaler_ atau benda apa saja yang dapat membantu mereka agar terus bernapas.

"T-terima kasih…," balas Baekhyun cepat nyaris tak terdengar dan tanpa sempat tersenyum.

Dengan segera ia menegakkan posisi duduknya, mencoba bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal tentu saja sudah terjadi apa-apa di pikiran setiap orang lainnya. Setidaknya mereka telah mencap di otak masing-masing bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah manusia paling beruntung abad ini, dan karenanya dia menyebalkan!

Gadis itu mengatup gigi-gigi kecilnya rapat-rapat di balik bibir apelnya yang kini memucat. Berusaha tidak peduli, tapi… oh, ayolah! Memangnya manusia bermuka tebal mana yang bisa tetap baik-baik saja dipandangi puluhan tatapan tidak suka seperti sekarang. Belum lagi tatapan paling mematikan yang baru saja didapatnya, bahkan jika seluruh rasa benci di kelas dikumpulkan, belum dapat menyaingi betapa mengerikannya tatapan itu. Dari sepasang _Onyx _legam yang memerangkapnya sedetik lalu, tak ubahnya seperti magnet besar dengan daya tarik tak terbantahkan ketika mereka telah berada dalam jarak seintim tadi; ketika Chanyeol serta wajah sempurnanya berada persis di depan wajah Baekhyun; ketika ia bahkan menghirup aroma pinus hutan yang terhembus dari pria itu.

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Y_-_ya?!"

Nyaris saja pulpen itu menggelinding untuk yang kedua kali. Baekhyun dipaksa menahan nyeri degup hebat jantungnya waktu ia mendapati wajah Park Chanyeol berada terlalu dekat—lagi. Aroma pinus yang lebih kental menguar diantara mereka. Pria kelewat tampan itu sedang memiringkan kepalanya, seolah tadi ia kurang jelas dan sekarang harus menampaki wajah Baekhyun benar-benar, sampai setiap pori. _Aissh_, ia bukan sedang mencari jerawat Baekhyun, kan?

"Hei! Bukankah seharusnya kau menjabat tanganku dan menyebutkan namamu, kan?"

Astaga! Baekhyun seketika menghenyakkan punggung ke sandaran tempat duduknya. Mendadak merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari uluran tangan Chanyeol. Lebih bodoh lagi karena ia tidak juga dapat menggerakkan tangan menyambutnya.

"Byun Baekhyun," jawabnya singkat. Akhirnya.

Kemudian membuang pandang kembali, mencoba mengacuhkan pria luar biasa tampan di sisinya. Pria itu masih menatap figur sisi wajah Baekhyun tanpa merasa perlu membuang waktu untuk mengedipkan mata, bukan karena merasa kegiatan kecil manusia yang satu itu merepotkan, tapi lebih karena ia tak ingin kehilangan sketsa wajah ini.

Manik matanya yang hitam sempurna, paling gelap diantara seluruh warna yang ada di bumi, terus merekam Baekhyun dalam kepalanya. Heran. Yah, kenapa bisa ada manusia yang bahkan masih sanggup bersikap dingin di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan kekuatan khayalan semacam membaca pikiran, tapi kali ini ia berharap dapat menerawang isi kepala gadis itu. Ah, tidak hanya denyut jantungnya yang lezat keterlaluan itu, tapi keseluruhan diri gadis ini nyaris membuatnya gila, hanya jika makhluk sepertinya berpotensi depresi.

"Kau tidak penasaran alasan aku pindah ke sini?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menangkap bahwa pria itu jelas sedang bicara padanya sementara _Miss_ Park yang terkenal mengerikan masih sibuk menjelaskan di depan kelas, membuat Baekhyun hanya balas menatap dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Demi neneknya ia tidak ingin mendapat masalah hanya karena bicara selama pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi pria itu mengabaikan ketakutan Baekhyun, malah menatapnya terus-terusan seperti menuntut perhatian.

"Semua orang di kelas ini mengajukan pertanyaan itu di otak mereka, kan?" lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan berikut sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Baekhyun semakin dekat dan intens. Gadis itu sedikit tercekat, kentara sekali dari matanya yang membulat dan kerut dikeningnya.

Chanyeol, pria itu tertawa sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Haha, aku bukannya membaca pikiran. Kau naif sekali. Kening kalian semua berkerut seperti itu, aku hanya menebak dan menganalisis. Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang sangat wajar?" sahutnya meski Baekhyun belum bertanya apa-apa, jawaban yang terlalu pelak.

Gadis itu menunduk lagi, pura-pura sibuk dengan buku catatan meski Chanyeol nyaris tertawa geli dengan degupan keterlaluan jantung gadis itu. Indah sekali. Meraba bagian dadanya yang ia tahu hanya ada sesuatu berbentuk hati namun mati beku di dalam sana. Ia tidak punya jantung, tentu saja. Tapi kali ini ia merasa nyeri di bagian itu. Mengabaikan setruman-setruman kecil di sepanjang pelipis hingga lehernya, sensasi rasa yang ia alami kini berbeda, sungguh. Rasa sakit tak terdefinisi, namun samar. Ia… tidak tahu.

"Karena aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan kemana-mana tanpaku atau tanpa pengawasan mataku," gumamnya tanpa di dengar Baekhyun.

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

"Kutu buku!"

Baekhyun menoleh untuk memeriksa siapa yang sudah menyapanya begitu kasar tadi. Tepat dua meter di depannya sekarang, sudah berdiri seorang gadis dengan postur tubuh serta pose seperti peragawati menatapnya sinis, tidak ada sorot ramah sama sekali di antara garis tebal _eyeliner-_nya. Di belakangnya mengekorlah dua orang gadis lain dengan make up dan _style _rambut serta aksesoris tidak mau kalah dari gadis pertama.. Semuanya menatap Baekhyun angkuh, seperti gadis itu adalah kotoran yang patut disingkirkan.

Kim Jennie. Baekhyun tau sekali gadis itu, gadis paling populer di sekolah dan setahunya gadis itu memenangkan kompetisi model di salah satu majalah fashion tahun lalu, gadis yang membuat gadis lainnya iri tentu saja. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, membuat gadis mungil itu keheranan sendiri kenapa sampai Jennie tahu namanya, ah ya, apa dia secepat itu menjadi terkenal hanya gara-gara duduk bersebelahan dengan anak baru bernama Park Chanyeol itu?! Konyol sekali! Anehnya, semua ini terasa benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa memanipulasi Chanyeol seperti itu, huh?"

Baekhyun mengerjap lambat. Ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka sedang terkurung di dalam toilet yang sepi, dan temannya, gadis yang bernama Rose itu pasti sudah mengunci pintu toilet, satu-satunya celah bagi Baekhyun untuk kabur. Baik, saatnya untuk merasa tidak nyaman sekarang mengingat tujuan Jennie yang angkuh itu untuk menyambanginya sepertinya bukanlah maksud yang bagus. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya coba berpikir cepat. Nihil. Ia tidak mungkin berteriak minta tolong, Jennie dan teman-temannya tentu sudah akan membekapnya sebelum suara Baekhyun yang tidak bisa nyaring sampai keluar dan ada yang mendengar. Pilihan penyelamatan itu perlu dicoret. Melawan, berkelahi saja? Rasanya sulit bahkan untuk sekedar menyamakan tingginya dan Jennie atau dua temannya yang lain, mereka bahkan bertiga! Lagipula Baekhyun benci sekali berkelahi.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyanya gugup sekaligus bodoh.

"Menurutmu?"

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

"Huah!"

Baekhyun mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin udara yang bisa ia hirup, menggumpalkannya di paru-paru lalu menghembuskan semuanya kuat-kuat dalam satu kali napas.

_What the hell she just faced this morning?!_

Merapikan lagi kemejanya yang tampak kusut, bahkan nyaris robek ketika rombongan gadis-gadis pesolek itu menyudutkannya di dinding di ruangan tadi lalu tanpa ampun menjambaknya, menamparnya dan mencacinya dengan mulut mereka yang bersuara tong sampah besar. Hanya karena alasan sederhana yang kau pasti sudah mampu menebaknya.

"Yaiks! Menyebalkan! Memangnya kenapa jika aku duduk di samping anak baru itu?! bukan aku yang memintanya." gerutuan kesal terumpat pelan tertahan dari bibir tipis yang tengah mengerucut ria di udara tersebut. Menarik sebuah buku tebal dari rak paling atas setelah tadi jari-jarinya menelusuri deretan huruf dari serentetan buku-buku itu sampai akhirnya menemukan judul yang ia cari. Hampir terjungkal dengan gerakannya yang terlalu dipaksakan untuk menjangkau letak buku itu jika tadi seseorang tidak segera menahan punggungnya.

"Hati-hati, Baekhyun_-ah_. Kau sepertinya kesal sekali?"

Sebuah suara _manly_, tidak asing. Baekhyun melirik pemilik suara yang sedang menopang pundaknya itu lalu dengan cepat membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Kris_ Oppa_, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya bingung. Asal. Lalu sesaat kemudian menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya sendiri. Memangnya untuk apa orang berada di perpustakaan? Kau kira untuk makan, huh?!

"Kau lucu sekali_._"

Pria jangkung itu terkekeh geli, telunjuknya yang panjang membenarkan kembali letak kacamata baca yang tadi sempat melorot ke pangkal hidung, lalu kembali duduk di kursi yang sepertinya ia pakai tadi. Sebuah _bible _ terbuka tepat di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menarik kursi di sisi pria itu sambil membawa buku tebal bertema _Phonology_ yang sebelumnya ia cari. Tidak membukanya, melainkan memperhatikan pria tinggi yang kembali sibuk tenggelam dalam bacaan tidak biasanya. Yah, menurutmu pria muda dan tampan dengan kitab suci di tangannya itu wajar untuk jaman _hedonisme _ seperti saat ini?

"Ck. Di kehidupan terdahulu kau pasti adalah seorang pendeta, _Oppa_…" cibir Baekhyun yang disambut gelak tawa tertahan oleh pria yang sebenarnya tidak jauh lebih tua namun jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Dan kurasa kau seorang malaikat."

Ia menutup kitabnya lalu tersenyum penuh pada Baekhyun. Mata tajamnya mulai fokus menatap manik _foxy _polos di depannya. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Apa gadis-gadis itu semakin mem_bully_-mu? kudengar ada mahasiswa baru di kelasmu dan ia duduk di sampingmu, benar?"

"Haha. Aku baik-baik saja, _Oppa_. Kau lupa aku menguasai Martial Arts?"

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika usai bicara. Berharap tidak ada bekas memar karena tamparan keras wanita bernama Park Chaeyoung tadi, ah salah, dia bisa dicincang sampai tandas jika memanggil dengan nama Koreanya, Rose a.k.a Rosean Park tadi.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah tega menyakiti orang lain, semut sekalipun."

"Kau juga akan melakukan hal sama jika di posisiku, kan?"

Kris terkekeh lagi. Lengan panjangnya terulur untuk mengacak rambut cokelat Baekhyun.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Baekhyun_-ah._ Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku seperti sangat ingin melindungimu. Kau harus memberitahuku jika ada apa-apa, aku pasti tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

Baekhyun menguap lebar setelah melahap habis seperempat dari buku _Phonology_ di hadapannya. Menggunakan maniknya untuk melirik sedikit pada Kris yang tengah tertidur di sudut perpustakaan, bersandar pada rak yang paling jarang dikunjungi; buku-buku tentang keagamaan. Tidur di lantai yang dingin… tak apa kah? Berpikir untuk melepas syal pelindungnya demi menyelimuti pria itu tapi tidak mungkin. Seluruh dunia akan semakin heboh menemukan tanda merah keunguan yang masih setia terpampang di leher jenjang Baekhyun. Beralih menatap arloji karetnya dan serta merta merasa tersedak. Ia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit untuk kelas Ban _sonsaengnim_. Itu berarti satu kata: MATI.

Segera membereskan buku-bukunya, memeluk semuanya sekaligus lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan, jika saja tidak segera mendengar buku-buku berjatuhan dan rak yang oleng dari arah samping. Seorang pria paruh baya berbadan tambun yang dikenalinya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan tengah mengomeli seorang gadis bertubuh kurang tinggi, yang sedang membereskan serakan buku-buku sambil sesekali membungkuk dan minta maaf. Gadis berambut cokelat karamel yang… tunggu! Ia sangat mengenali orang ini.

"Junmyeon _eonni_! Kau sedang apa di sini?!"

Ia sudah melupakan keterburuannya untuk melihat—menghampiri—gadis yang tidak seharusnya tersesat ke kampusnya tersebut.

"_Eoh_? Baekhyun_-ah_!"

Sekarang matanya yang kecil berbinar, tak lupa membungkuk sekali lagi pada penjaga perpustakaan karena kecerobohannya menyenggol rak buku tadi. Kemudian kembali mengarah pada Baekhyun, merogoh tas selempang berwarna putih untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan.

"Kau melupakan bekal makan siangmu, Baekhyun_-ah_… kau juga lupa membawa uang jajan, kan?"

"_Aissh_, _eonni_! Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menjadi _stalker_ku?!"

"Aku sedang istirahat makan siang, lagipula kafe tempatku bekerja tidak sedang ramai," tanggapnya tanpa merasa berdosa, ditutup dengan satu senyum lebar dan dalam, satu lesung pipinya muncul.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Gadis cerewet di hadapannya ini terkena sindrom keibuan atau apa? Memangnya dia pernah mendengar ada orang mati hanya karena melewatkan satu kali makan siang?!

"Sudahlah! Cepat masuk kelas lalu setelah itu habiskan makan siangmu, _arra_?!"

Gadis pendek bermata _droopy _seperti anak anjing itu mendelik.

"_Eonni_, jangan katakan kau juga menghafal seluruh jadwal kuliahku ?!"

Gadis di hadapannya hanya menyengir, poni berwarna serupa—cokelat karamel—bergoyang ringan ketika ia mulai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik pelan.

"_Aigoo~ _cepatlah! Nanti kau terlambat!" ujarnya seraya mendorong lembut punggung Baekhyun, menyuruh anak itu untuk cepat pergi.

Ia tersenyum, memperdalam lesung pipinya melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menghambur keluar dari ruangan dengan bertumpuk buku di tangannya.

Saatnya pulang dan kembali bekerja, kan? Ia nyaris melakukan itu jika saja sesuatu tidak seperti menarik-nariknya ke belakang, sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu alasannya tapi membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih banyak. Bergemuruh.

Junmyeon melangkah pelan di sepanjang lorong sepi di sudut perpustakaan. Melemas. Langkahnya terhenti persis di depan seorang pria yang tengah tertidur lelap dalam duduknya. Junmyeon melepaskan sweter tipis berwarna putih gading miliknya untuk diselimutkan pada pria itu. Tangannya gemetar hebat ketika tanpa sadar menjelajahi wajah tampan di sana. Menelusurinya seiring airmata yang ia tidak bisa mempertahankannya tetap tinggal di pelupuk mata. Hidung itu, bibir itu, semuanya masih sama. Bedanya, wajahnya terlihat lebih damai sekarang. Apa kini ia jauh lebih bahagia?

"Yifan…, aku merindukanmu_._"

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

**A/N: Saya masih berjuang menulis ending Baby Scandal guys. Harap bersabar...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Heartless

**Warning: a thriller scene ahead! Bahasa alay.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**A HEARTLESS**

"Jennie-_sshi_, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Gadis yang hampir keseluruhan wajahnya palsu itu memelototkan mata (yang dugaanku) hasil tiga kali operasi miliknya lebar seperti ingin menelanku. Lalu bibirnya yang terlalu merah dan tebal—yang kuduga juga sempat mendapat suntikan— tersenyum berusaha sesensual mungkin. Berharap aku tergoda, huh? Bodoh!

"Y_-ya_? Chanyeol-_sshi_?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi aku segera menarik lengan perempuan itu. Sempat kulihat ekspresi terkejut sekaligus bahagianya, serta wajah takjub seolah memberi ucapan selamat dari makhluk-makhluk dungu setaraf dengan perempuan ini, teman-temannya. Pikir mereka aku akan berbuat apa? Bertaruh saja pasti otak mesum mereka sedang bekerja dengan sangat baik sekarang. Harusnya kalian menatapnya dengan iba, bodoh! Mungkin besok kalian tidak akan bisa menemukannya lagi di manapun.

Mereka mulai berbisik dan menjerit di belakangku. Oh demi apapun, bahkan kaum _gumiho _yang kubenci itu jauh lebih baik dari makhluk-makhluk bermulut besar itu.

BRAKK!

Merasa tidak perlu pusing bagaimana mengunci pintu yang memang rusak itu, aku menendang sebuah lemari kayu hingga menahan pintu untuk tetap tertutup, bahkan jika seseorang mendorongnya, manusia tidak akan punya kekuatan sebesar itu untuk mengabaikan palang yang kubuat.

Wanita itu terjengit kaget namun dapat kulihat dengan teramat jelas kilat senang dibalik _softlens_ birunya ketika aku membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kosong di lantai tiga, gudang tempat penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran memang, tapi aku tahu dengan jelas wanita ini pasti sudah berpikiran liar ketika aku menutup pintu sembarang dan mendorong tubuhnya merapat ke tembok lalu mengunci setiap pergerakannya dengan tubuhku sendiri.

"K-kau mau apa Chanyeol_-ah_?" desahnya sendiri, ketakutan dibuat-buat.

Mendadak aku merasa mual. Baunya, aku benci bau parfumnya. Dia mengurangi nafsu makanku secara drastis meski jantungnya yang berdetak kencang masih teramat menggoda dan membuatku nyaris hilang akal. Ini pertanda bagus.

Aku menarikan jemariku di seputaran tengkuknya, wanita itu bergidik, tapi tangan kotornya justru dengan nakal lancang mencopoti kancing kemejaku satu persatu, sesekali sengaja menyentuhkan jemari hangatnya pada permukaan kulit dada dan perutku. Menurutmu aku akan tergoda dan menyukainya, huh?!

Sedikit mengalah, kali ini aku mendekatkan bibirku di ujung telinganya.

"Kau… mau apa huh?" seraknya ketakutan, entahlah, aku meragukan ia benar-benar merasa takut, bukannya senang ketika aku mendekatinya.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, nona Kim?"

Dapat kudengar irama jantungnya yang semakin cepat, menarik sekali seiring darahnya yang berdesir-desir. Astaga, ini salah satu lagu kesukaanku. Aku tidak bisa menahan seringaian di bibirku, merasa senang sekali menikmati setiap ketakutannya.

"Kau… mengganggu Baekhyun-ku ya?" bisikku.

"Apa?!"

Aku mundur sedikit sehingga dapat melihat sorot bingung bercampur was-was di matanya yang angkuh. Tanganku masih bermain di seputaran lehernya, mengerat perlahan,

"Jangan mengganggunya."

"Chanyeol?! U-hukk…"

Napas berharganya tersedak dan kian berat ketika cengkeramanku di lehernya menutup seluruh akses udara satu-satunya. Tangannya memukul-mukul dan merenggut lenganku, mencakarnya sebanyak sisa kekuatan yang masih ia miliki. Usaha yang bagus, tapi tetap saja sia-sia karena ia tak lebih dari sekotak susu cair bagiku. Lihatlah betapa mudah aku mencekik dan menggantungkan tubuhnya menumpu pada dinding hanya dengan satu tangan, bahkan tanpa kekuatan lebih.

Gadis itu meraung tanpa suara, tangannya memukul dan mencakar-cakar dadaku tanpa daya, menangis sebisanya berharap aku berbaik hati melepasnya. Apa? Baik hati?! kuberitahu, aku bahkan tidak memiliki organ hidup apa-apa, nona.

"Dia milikku, dan tidak ada ampunan bagi siapapun yang mengganggu milikku."

Dan aku melepasnya hingga tubuh lemasnya merosot ke lantai. Coba memperbaiki pernapasannya yang benar-benar kacau. Dadanya turun naik cepat seirama detak jantungnya yang memang bekerja luar biasa, sangat menggiurkan. Aku baik? Jangan senang dulu. Dengan gerakan cepat aku sudah mengambil sebuah besi panjang yang biasa di gunakan untuk lari halang rintang yang tadinya tegak di pojok gudang, ujungnya patah meruncing dan sedikit berkarat. Selama sepersekian detik sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengannya, gadis itu melotot menatapku dan besi yang kuacungkan. Aku menikmati sorot ketakutannya itu, tapi aku juga malas berlama-lama.

Sedikit menjauh ketika tongkat ditanganku menancap tepat di dadanya, takut darah yang muntah kemana-kemana mengotori pakaianku. Kugerakkan tongkat itu memutar seperti membuat lingkaran di dada bagian kirinya. Mata itu kian melotot seperti akan keluar dengan sorot yang sekarang berganti kesakitan amat sangat. Sedikit bunyi berderak ketika aku coba mematahkan tulang rusuknya, rapuh saja. Dada itu berhasil koyak dan terbuka lebar dengan indahnya.

Dan di situlah sekarang. Gumpalan merah yang masih berdenyut lemah da meminta di cabut segera dari tempatnya yang menjijikkan. Oh, bahkan jantung wanita jalang pun berhasil membuatku setengah mati berusaha agar tidak meneteskan air liur.

Menggiurkan! Tahanlah Park Chanyeol!

Haha, mendadak merasa geli mendengar nama baruku sendiri, benar-benar tolol dan merepotkan. Apapun itu, wahai diriku, makhluk terkutuk yang sedang meraung-raung dalam fisikku… bersabarlah atau kau akan lebur.

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**

Seorang pria pendek melewati—bahkan hampir menabrak—ku ketika ia tadi berlarian di lorong seperti anak TK. Atau aku yang salah fakultas? Mungkinkah ada taman bermain anak atau sekolah cacat mental atau semacamnya di sekitar sini?

"Woozi."

Bocah itu nyaris terjerembab saat serta-merta harus mengerem langkah kelewat bahagianya setelah mendengar panggilanku. Secepat larinya pertama ia berbalik menghampiriku dengan mata bulat lebar yang seperti mau melompat keluar untuk memangsaku.

"Kau… Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa baru yang sangat populer itu, kan?! Setiap gadis di kampus ini membicarakanmu, tahu! Astagaaaa! Kau memanggilku?! B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!"

Astaga! Aku mendadak merasa menyesal telah memanggilnya. Ia bertanya seolah satu jam dari sekarang ia akan mati lalu kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sampah dari otaknya. Bagaimana aku tahu namanya? Pikirnya untuk apa ia menyematkan _tagname_ pada jas organisasi mahasiswa kebanggaannya itu?! Ah, mungkin membaca kilasan yang terlalu cepat seperti tadi adalah hal mustahil bagi manusia. Ck, bahkan dengan kemampuan sangat terbatas begitu mereka masih dengan angkuhnya menyebut diri mereka pintar?!

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Heechul?" tanyaku pada bocah laki-laki pendek berambut pirang dan sangat mencolok ini, mengabaikan seluruh pertanyaan murahannya.

Memutar bolamatanya—yang serupa kancing—coba mengingat, lalu sedetik kemudian seperti baru tersambar petir, mata bulatnya berbinar.

"Maksudmu Hee _saem_? Dosen baru yang mengajar biologi itu, kan? _Yup_, dia sangat baik padaku, kami langsung akrab. Aku rasa kami akan segera menjadi teman sangat baik, bahkan kami berencana besok mau pesta minum teh bersama di rumahku. Kau mau ikut?" Bocah itu terus bicara seperti tak akan ada habisnya. Boleh aku menguap sekarang? Dan apa tadi? Biologi katanya?! Jangan ikuti kelasnya atau kau akan mati bosan mendengar kuliah yang sama setiap minggu. Makhluk itu pasti senang sekali menjelaskan soal jantung manusia, dan hanya itu. Soal sangat baik… bocah polos yang malang!

Kuserahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru gelap dengan pita terikat seadanya, aku menemukan benda itu berdebu di gudang olahraga tadi.

"Serahkan padanya."

"A-apa ini? Apa Hee-nim sedang ulang tahun? Yang keberapa? Apa 25? Dia terlihat masih sangat muda."

Aku menghela napas, setidaknya pura-pura begitu.

"Pertama, ini jantung; kedua, yah katakanlah begitu; yang ketiga… 2307, kurasa."

"APA?!"

Hfft, dia benar-benar berniat ingin memakanku, ya, dengan mulut menganga lebar begitu?

"Serahkan saja. Dan menjauhlah dari dosen brengsek itu."

**ͼ The Dawn ͽ**


End file.
